


Festum Fatuorum

by niccus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccus/pseuds/niccus
Summary: Diavolo has a brilliant idea, he has many brilliant ideas, he never anticipated it would end up bringing out a surprising side of his two favorite subordinates.
Relationships: Diavolo/Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Festum Fatuorum

**Author's Note:**

> sorry but also not sorry

Barbatos had a great many skills, talents, and powers that allowed him to foresee a great many things, and yet despite that he still had not seen this. “That’s certainly an interesting look you’ve chosen today my lord.” he said in a perfectly practiced clip. One that comes from years of service to a lord known for wild ideas and schemes.

Dialovo’s face split into a broad smile brighter than the morning star himself. “Ah Barbatos Happy Birthday! I’m so glad you approve,” he said whilst twirling around the short skirt it lifted to reveal black garters holding up fishnet stockings wrapped lovingly around his perfectly sculpted thighs. Barbatos willed himself to peel his eyes away from his lords very tempting thighs and take in the entire outfit.

It was a maid outfit, if the maid in question was designed by Asmodues. Forcing his brain to process this he pointedly made eye contact with Diavolo who was still beaming at him. "You're always doing so much in service to me Barbatos I thought I could return the favor and serve you today!" Diavolo cheerfully explained. Barbatos oscillated between flattered and exasperated. 

This wasn't the first time Diavolo had made these types of overtures, but it was the first time he'd done so wearing fishnets stockings. It should not have held such a sway over him, but something about seeing his lord dressed like this for him worked away the last of his composure and good sense. Testing the waters he said barely above a whisper, "And how do you intend to serve me Diavolo?" feeling like the sword of Damocles was hanging right above as he addressed the prince of the devildom by just his name.

That was apparently the right question to ask because Diavolo's entire face lit up with excitement as he cheerfully got to his knees and looked up at Barbatos with mischief shining in his eyes. "I'll serve you in any way you see fit my lord, " punctuated by him running a hand up Barbatos’ leg. Something in Barbatos snapped, _serve in any way he pleased_ , well how funny because Diavolo knew a great many things, but he didn't truly know how to serve. Barbatos figured why not show him what tireless devotion feels like. 

He ran his fingers through the soft red hair of his employer turned maid who must have taken this as encouragement to continue the upwards journey his hand was making toward Barbatos’ fly and free his dick from its confines. As he did so he peppered his thighs with kisses and nips seeming thoroughly engrossed in his task not noticing the dark look brewing in his temporary master's eyes. 

Waiting until Diavolo had finally gotten him naked from the waist down the once gentle fingers running through his hair morphed into an iron fist as Barbatos transformed into his more devilish form. Tugging roughly on Diavolo's hair he brought him up from the floor and started leading him back. Until his pretty maid hit the desk, "Have I displeased you my lord?" he asked coyly still thinking this a fun little game. 

Barbatos said nothing in return and instead hoisted Diavolo onto the desk flipping up the skirt that hid those pretty fishnet covered thighs. Diavolo groaned with pleasure allowing himself to be manhandled not anticipating that this tête-à-tête would not play out as he anticipated. His legs had fallen to either side of Barbatos' waist and he attempted to wrap them around his waist and bring him closer. Instead Barbatos swiftly smacked his thighs causing him to yelp in surprise. "While a good servant anticipates their master's needs they should never presume to take the lead my dear," casually chiding him while wrapping his tail around Diavolo's thighs. 

Barbatos slid his dick between those inviting thighs feeling Diavolo gasp underneath him. What view he had, Diavolo’s face was flushed a red that almost matched his hair. He continued to move slowly watching every move and twitch as Diavolo became more frustrated by the lack of friction. Barbotos made sure not to touch his erection that was straining so prettily against the lace of the underwear he chose to wear. “My goodness trying to serve yourself before your master? That would never fly in any house of note.” he said as he swatted one of Diavolo’s thighs this time hitting hard enough to leave a light red outline of his hand.

Diavolo groaned in frustration, but managed to still himself ",P-please Barbatos," he begged. Barbatos continued to use Diavolo's thighs ignoring his erection and mumbled pleas for attention. " Proper enunciation is another important aspect my dear," he said as mildly as someone commenting on the weather while dealing an even harsher smack. Diavolo had tears now burning in his eyes and Barbatos wondered if they were from the pain or frustration of the situation he was in. 

He had planned to drag this lesson a little longer when he heard the door open. "Diavolo I have the plans you wanted to go ov-" said Lucifer's smooth melodic voice before coming to an abrupt halt. Barbatos debated on whether or not to stop but decided that the lesson could be continued, after all serving your masters guests was all part of the job. "My dear aren't you going to respond? It's rude to ignore guests." he said while lightly dragging a finger along Diavolo's lace covered dick. "A-aah um Lucifer so lovely to see you," Diavolo managed to sputter, "Um perhaps it can wait for another time?" 

Lucifer tilted his head to the side taking in the entire scene. "These plans are rather time sensitive," he said as a devilish grin stretched across his face. He strolled over to the desk Diavolo was sprawled across looking for all the world like the cat that got the cream. "However I would hate to interrupt this," he looked Barbatos in the eye and he seemed to be asking for permission to join in on the fun. Barbatos considered telling him he could look but not touch, but a thought occurred to him. Diavolo would look so lovely with a cock shoved down his throat, and as an added bonus it would keep him from begging for Barbatos' touch. Not that he minded the whining but if this was to truly be a lesson Diavolo had to actually listen.

"Actually Lucifer you came at just the right time, I could use a hand imparting Diavolo here with the proper etiquette required of a servant, and our lesson seems to hitting," he punctuated this with a swat to Diavolo's thigh, "A wall, you are a model of diligence and I think just the tutor he needs." Lucifer moved towards Diavolo's head and gently ran a hand along his jawline. "You know when he said he had a surprise for your birthday, I should have anticipated it would be something like this."


End file.
